starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alockwood1
Archive User:Alockwood1/Archive_1 Purpose of talk page Just a word of advice: a user talk page is not intended for use as a diary, or journal. It's a record of discussion with other users. Seeing that you've been doing this on multiple wikis (same text, yes?), one would think it would be more efficient just to have a journal on a website where it is appropriate, and link to it in on your user page. No, a user page is not intended to be a diary or journal either. - Meco (talk, ) 00:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Alockwood1 00:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Red Links It isn't necessary to remove red links. Those will eventually become articles. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :When creating articles, please follow proper format, especially when it comes to referencing. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Obvious Map Info Hi Alockwood, It's not necessary to add "obvious" info to a map. For instance, Friends '98 has "jungle" listed in its tileset, it's not necessary to specify this again. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Strange Siege Tank Edit How does siege tank (StarCraft II) warrant an occupation edit? Please slow down your rate of editing. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:07, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Even so, the siege tank lore article itself shouldn't be an occupation article. Siege tank is not an occupation, siege tank crew is. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Damage types edits Would you care to explain what that was all about? This continuing stream of half-baked edits is not a good sign. - Meco (talk, ) 01:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :We have a noun use policy. Generally, units start with small letters, not capitals. Only some vehicles start with capitals. In addition, the link template works. There's no need to undo it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 05:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Alockwood1 22:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Planet of origin template Not dividing by species doesn't make sense. Categorizing properly is important. This is why categories are "nested". (There's no point of categorizing ghosts under psychic; all ghosts are psychics as-is, so you put the category terran ghosts under terran psychics.) When it comes to zerg, we know where the Overmind and most cerebrates were born - Zerus. There's no point of having a "characters from Zerus" category when that category already exists as "zerg cerebrates". Otherwise we only know for some infested terrans, and they'd be categorized by their terran planet of origin anyway. When it comes to protoss, terrans aren't born on their planets, nor are protoss born on terran planets. There's literally no overlap. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:06, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll go with that. Of course, I think that might change somewhat if Blizzard sets StarCraft 3 at 2700 or so. :D Alockwood1 01:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Chakra Fen is in StarCraft: Issue 0, a limited issue comic that you probably haven't read. Nowhere in her article does it say she's from Tarsonis, so why did you add her to the people of Tarsonis category? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, you got me on that one. I guess it was because she did her military training there. Alockwood1 02:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) How to use DEFAULTSORT You need to put DEFAULTSORT at the bottom of the character pages (where category tags go/used to go), and put their actual last and first names into it. You don't put it into the category itself. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Could of used that information. I guess it will make making my next category easier when I do make it. Alockwood1 01:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) DEFAULTSORT is not a category. If you look at the bottom of many character pages, it'll say something like . However, many older character articles don't have DEFAULTSORT, just using Last name, first name. DEFAULTSORT needs to be added to the character articles, not the category itself. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Speculation Policy You need to familiarize yourself with the rules of the wiki, found at category: help, such as {[Pol-Spec}} Articles should not note where the out-of-universe knowledge is lacking. This means no category for "people of unknown origin". That will do nothing but clutter up the wiki. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:32, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, i have TGWDL Wiki]. Because i am the only one there, except Starbeam Twinkle. Yeah, i was there also. I also played GTA San Andreas, and my wiki isn't an advertisement wiki, sometimes it was called an advertisement wiki by my former Call of Duty Wiki chatters. My wiki is a fanfiction wiki. Twilight Sparkle 01:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Okay. Thanks, homie. Twilight Sparkle 13:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I am quite impressed, and show me the link, homie. Twilight Sparkle 13:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm impressed, mate. Twilight Sparkle 14:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you can visit TGWDL Wiki, it's a fanfiction and an alternative-timeline wiki. Twilight Sparkle 01:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Having some trouble I'm having some trouble with the Wikias. I hope the problem is with my computer. Alockwood1 00:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Still having some issues. Alockwood1 00:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Still trouble. Alockwood1 00:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Still have some issues, but I'm working around them. Alockwood1 00:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Still have issues, but dealing with it. Alockwood1 00:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I think we get the idea already. :/ - Meco (talk, ) 01:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Loooks like when I'm on the Wikias, I have to use Internet Explorer. I don't like IE- as it lacks the Spell-Check option, but if it means using certain sites, like the Wikias and Deviant Art without any troubles, I guess I'll have to deal with it. Alockwood1 00:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Purpose of talk page... take 2 Since you seem to have forgotten already, allow me to remind you that your talk page is ``not`` a journal, diary, collection of personal recollections, or repository for anything that amounts to `talking to yourself`. As I mentioned before, if you feel the need to have a log of all your activities online, I`m sure there are other sites that are appropriate for such things and you may open accounts there and link to them on your wiki user page. - Meco (talk, ) 03:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Dog piling on talk pages In a word: don't. It is not necessary to add your own comment to issues that have already been addressed by administrators, especially if the comment adds nothing new. Let sleeping dogs lie, and all of that. - Meco (talk, ) 00:46, February 27, 2012 (UTC) That Vandal I fixed all of his edits about twenty minutes after he started. I fixed the Sarah Kerrigan article then, some hours ago. Having said that, pages may still appear empty/vandalized until your computer's cache is purged. :( For my computer, I didn't see such problems this time. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Broken record Kindly stop personal commentary on vandalism on my talk page. Judging by how you're liberally sprinkling these comments on other admin talk pages, I can say that: #They're not helpful #You're blowing the issue far out of proportion. And another note for my talk page: please ensure contributions are technically relevant to the issue at hand, and that the issue is not already resolved. Your comment about the search function was neither of these things. - Meco (talk, ) 01:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Stubs This is the third (or is it fourth) time I've reverted an addition to the stub category by you; obviously you didn't bother to read my edit comments the first two or three times, so I guess I will make it explicit here: #An article or section simply being short does not make it a stub. To be a stub, there also has to be information we know exists that hasn't been added yet. #Do not add articles manually to the stub category. This is what Template:Stub is for. - Meco (talk, ) 03:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Recent edits Your strange obsession to make an edit a day is causing you to make many worse-than-useless edits. Edits they add stuff, apparently for the sake of adding stuff; edit that do not add the things that matter: clarity, succinctness, new info, etc. If you can't find something that needs editing, don't edit. The wiki isn't going anywhere, it'll still be here when you do find something that needs editing. - Meco (talk, ) 00:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Names and nouns Re-familiarize yourself with the noun-use policy. The wiki uses the names of species as common nouns. - Meco (talk, ) 00:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Unhelpful With your post on the marine talk page, this is at least the 2nd time that you've asked "is there any more info on...?" As I have mentioned before, this is not a helpful thing to ask, since it can be posed to everything about lore, big, small, and in between. I will reiterate that "useful" would be find something that is missing where there is actually additional info on, then go from there. My patience is now totally exhausted, and am imposing a 1 day block. From there, block durations will increase with each incident. - Meco (talk, ) 02:50, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Concerns I just went through your and Meco's entire conversational records on your talk pages (not counting Meco's archives). I haven't seen anything to indicate he's "under stress". As he mentioned before, "the impersonal nature of the Web makes the easy confirmation of personal claims impossible" ... you're not in a position to know anything personal about him, any more than he's in a position to know anything personal about you. The wiki has rules and guidelines for a reason. The referencing rules exist for a reason (Meco has a very valid point when he was discussing the August edit he was criticizing), and his comments on the thor voice actor were dead-on accurate. I haven't paid as much attention, because I see lots of random or poor edits that I modify from time to time, and I'm too happy to sound smart and answer questions even if they're obvious. Meco is much more attentive to the appearance of talk pages, as they can easily get cluttered with pointless questions. You might be better off making a forum called Alockwood's questions and asking questions there. They'll all be in one place, won't interfere with talk pages and I'll happily answer the ones I know the answers to. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:37, September 11, 2012 (UTC)